motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
The Boxtrolls
''The Boxtrolls '' is a 2014 American 3D stop-motion animated comedy-fantasy film directed by Graham Annable and Anthony Stacchi. The film was produced by Laika and distributed by Focus Features. The film is based on the novel Here Be Monsters by Alan Snow. This is the third film produced by Laika Studios after Coraline and ParaNorman. It was released on September 26, 2014. Plot In the town of Cheesebridge, Norvenia, pest exterminator Archibald Snatcher visits Lord Portley-Rind, informing him that the Boxtrolls, infamous monsters that supposedly terrorize Cheesebridge, have abducted and murdered a young infant. Archibald offers to destroy the Boxtrolls in exchange for becoming a member of the White Hats, a group of aristocrats led by Portley-Rind. Lord Portley-Rind reluctantly agrees to this. Meanwhile, the infant has been raised underground by the Boxtrolls, and is named Eggs. Several years pass and Eggs becomes a young boy raised by Fish, one of the Boxtrolls. However, Snatcher and his team of Boxtroll Exterminators consisting of Mr. Trout, Mr. Pickles and Mr. Gristle have succeeded in capturing the majority of the Boxtrolls, leaving few remaining. While Eggs, Fish, and several other Boxtrolls are collecting items in the town, Eggs comes across Winifred "Winnie" Portley-Rind, the daughter of Lord Portley-Rind and Lady Portley-Rind. Eggs and the Boxtrolls are ambushed by the Boxtroll Exterminators and Fish is captured in the process. Determined to retrieve Fish, Eggs arrives in town the next day during the Trubshaw Baby Remembrance Day held by Madame Frou Frou, a disguised Snatcher. Eggs has an encounter with Winne, who directs him to Snatcher's headquarters. Once there, Eggs frees Fish and discovers the Boxtrolls to be alive, along with an unidentified man. However, Snatcher and his men discover Eggs and Snatcher recognizes him as the Trubshaw baby. Winnie overhears this and as a result, Snatcher attempts to abduct her. However, Eggs, Winnie and Fish manage to escape into the underground lair of the Boxtrolls. Once in the cavern, Winnie shows Eggs that he is human and attempts to force the Boxtrolls to confess to having kidnapped him. However, Fish reveals that Egg's father had given Eggs to the Boxtrolls after the Boxtroll Exterminators attempted to kidnap him. Eggs' father was supposedly killed afterwards. Eggs gets the idea to ask Lord Portley-Rind for help and he, along with Winnie, arrive at a ball. While there, Snatcher, disguised as Madame Frou Frou, attempts to dispose of Eggs, but fails. Eggs then reveals himself to be the Trubshaw Baby and also attempts to expose Frou Frou as Snatcher, but Lord Portley-Rind refuses to believe him and throws him out. Angered, Eggs returns to the underground cavern, convinced that humans are apathetic. However, he and the Boxtrolls are ambushed and captured by the Boxtroll Exterminators using a new machine. While captured, Eggs once again encounters the man at Snatcher's lair and realizes that he is his father, Herbert Trubshaw. Snatcher supposedly kills the Boxtrolls and takes Eggs out into town disguised as a Boxtroll to publicly execute him. Winnie convinces Mr. Trout and Mr. Pickles to help save Eggs, but Mr. Gristle stops them. However, the Boxtrolls, who had survived Snatcher's attempt to kill them, arrive in town and manage to rescue Eggs. Lord Portley-Rind realizes that Frou Frou is indeed Snatcher and refuses to allow Snatcher membership amongst the White Hats. However, Snatcher pilots the machine and wreaks havoc, attempting the force Lord Portley-Rind to give up his White Hat. Eggs, Winnie, and the Boxtrolls manage to destroy the machine, which crushes Mr. Gristle. However, Snatcher holds Winnie hostage and forces Lord Portley-Rind to give up his White Hat. After the battle, Eggs, Winnie, Lord Portley-Rind, Fish, and Snatcher eat at the cheese tasting room. Snatcher, suffering from a severe allergy that causes him to swell up from tasting cheese, swells into a grotesque giant. However, he ignores the allergy and eats a rare cheese, and as a result explodes. Afterwards, Winnie recounts her adventure to the town, which allows the Boxtrolls to live peacefully with them. Mr. Trout and Mr. Pickles reform and Eggs, reunited with Herbert, drives off in one of Herbert's contraptions. Cast *Isaac Hempstead Wright as Eggs *Ben Kingsley as Archibald Snatcher. *Elle Fanning as Winnie Portley-Rind. *Jared Harris as Lord Portley-Rind. *Nick Frost as Mr. Trout. *Richard Ayoade as Mr. Pickles. *Tracy Morgan as Mr. Gristle. *Dee Bradley Baker as Fish/Wheels/Bucket. *Steve Blum as Shoe/Sparky. *Nika Futterman as Oil Can/Knickers. *Pat Fraley as Fragile/Sweets. *Fred Tatasciore as Clocks/Specs. *Maurice LaMarche as Sir Langsdale. *James Urbaniak as Sir Broderick/Workmen. *Brian George as Boulanger/Male Aristocrat. *Toni Collette as Lady Portley-Rind. *Simon Pegg as Herbert Trubshaw. *Lori Tritel as Female Aristocrat. *Laraine Newman as Female Townsfolks. *Reckless Jack as Background Boy. Gallery The Boxtrolls movie poster.jpg Category:Films Category:Children and family films Category:Fantasy films Category:PG-rated films Category:Stop-motion films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Monster films Category:Laika films Category:Focus Features films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:2010s films Category:2014 films